The Sparrow twins: Curse of the black pearl
by FanGurlz
Summary: You've heard of Captain Jack Sparrow, but have you heard of his twin sister Piper sparrow? Jack and his curious tomboy of a sister are on a mission to get back their ship the black pearl, with the help of a black smith and the governor's daughter... AN: no shipping, just pirate sibling humor!


The Sparrow twins: Curse of the black pearl

Chapter 1: Pirate childhood

Captain Teague's ship _the misty lady_ , rocked back and forth as he and his faithful crew tried their best to keep the ship together as they navigated it through typhoon. With over half the crew over board and lost at sea, they finally made it through the wretched storm; it was smooth sailing from there. The first mate came to him and told Teague that his wife had had their baby. He rushed to their cabin and found his wife nursing the child.

"Hello, Edward" she said smiling "would you like to hold your new son?'

Nodding, Teague walked sat down in the chair beside the bed. Taking the fragile baby boy and stared at him, he had a tuff of black hair on his head. He squirmed in his arms his eyes still shut.

"Any idea's for names?" his wife asked.

"Jack Sparrow" he said smiling at her. Then he looked down at the baby Jack. "You are going to be a great pirate someday."

"Yes" his wife said, laughter in her eyes "the both of them."

Teague looked at her. "What?" he asked.

She lifted the blanket to reveal a second newborn nestled in her arm. "Meet your daughter, Piper Sparrow."

"You mean their…"

"Twins?" she said "yes, they appear to be."

Soon the proud parents left their newborn twins in the same cradle, since they were expecting only one child they had to share everything. Once Teague and his wife left the room, the second born child, Piper, opened her brown eyes, seconds later so did Jack.

Piper being the curious one touched Jack's face and Jack touched her forehead, both wanted to make sure that the other was actually there. They both started to talk to each other, now to anyone else it would sound like baby talk, but to the two of them it was a conversation.

"Hi" piper greeted.

"Hullo" said Jack.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't know" he shrugged "but it sure is brighter and colder"

"Yeah" she looked at him "I feel like I know you."

"Me too" he said "hey, you're the one who's been kicking me."

"And you're the one who was doing back flips all the time" she said.

"I don't know about you but I'm too tired to fight" Jack said yawning.

"Yeah, I think we'll do that tomorrow" said piper.

"Sleep well" he said.

"You too" she said closing her eyes.

 _ **~5 years later~**_

"Jack!" screamed five year old piper "Jack! That's my teddy!"

Piper's twin, Jack, slid down the stair railing of their house holding her beloved stuffed bear. Piper chased after him down the stairs and the two ran throughout their family home in Shipwreck Cove, hoping on couches and zooming past family members.

Then Jack suddenly stopped, causing Piper to run smack into him. Piper and Jack looked up at their grandmama, who was in charge of them when Teague was away at sea and who was the strictest babysitter ever. Hurting them was how she showed he loved them.

"What are you brats doing now!" she yelled.

"Jack stole my teddy!" Piper pointed at him accusingly.

"Snitch!" Jack yelled.

"You'll both be punished" said grandmama.

"What'd I do?" asked Piper.

"You're a snitch and Jack stole" said grandmamma.

She took Jack and Piper into the kitchen and took the wooden spoon that hung on the wall and smacked them each on the hand with it, hard. The punishment was hard and long.

Finally when it was done they both came out of the kitchen tears in both their eyes as they walked upstairs to their room without dinner.

"You started it" said Jack as he closed the door to their room.

" _You_ stole _my_ teddy first" said Piper eyebrows furrowed with anger and pain.

Jack saw she was going to cry all over again, he hated to see her cry; she was his sister after all. He walked over to her bed that she was sitting on and said "let me see them."

Piper slipped her hands in his and opened her sore red palms for him to see. He kissed them both "better?" he asked.

She nodded "now you."

He held his hands in hers and she kissed them.

The sparrow twins had no idea what there future would be like then, but one thing was for certain they would become the most amazing and troublesome pirate twins to sail the seven seas.

 _AN: okay let me know what you think! This is a plot bunny that's been bugging me. The story will start soon; this is more of a prologue. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
